Mono no aware
by Chia Moon
Summary: Conocer al que podría ser el amor de tu vida no es solo una inspiración. Lo que os une no es solo el arte. La apreciacion de los sentidos del arte es algo mucho más allá. Que va incluso hasta el final.


Sigo cumpliendo retillos. El turno es de **HikariCaelum.**

* * *

 **Datos del fic:  
**

 **Título:** Mono no aware.

 **Pareja:** Takari.

 **Ranking:** M.

 **Género:** Romance /Drama.

 **Advertencias:** OOC, Ic, angustia, drama, perdidas de sentido mías...

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece es de su respectivo autor. La historia sí. Cualquier cercanía con cualquier otra es pura coincidencia.

* * *

 **Reto de HC en el foro** ** **Proyecto 1-8** :  
**

Tú trajiste esto al topic Takari y me enamoró por completo: "Mono no aware es un concepto básico de las artes japonesas, que suele traducirse como empatía o sensibilidad. Hace referencia a la capacidad de sorprenderse o conmoverse, de sentir cierta melancolía o tristeza ante lo efímero, ante la vida y el amor. Un ejemplo que todos conocemos es la pasión de los japoneses por el hanami, la apreciación del florecimiento de los cerezos". Querría que escribieras un fic Takari metiendo ese concepto, quizá uno en el que se vea la importancia de sus aficiones artísticas y cómo el amor por el arte los une.

* * *

º **Mono no aware** º

.

.

Ella estaba de nuevo ahí.

Con su cámara en la mano y la hermosa sonrisa cruzándole un rostro normal y natural. No era una modelo. Tampoco necesitaba serlo. Tenía ese punto de carisma necesario para llamar la atención de su mirada.

Llevaba cuatro años asistiendo al mismo evento. Y esos cuatro años ella estuvo ahí.

Empezó gracias a su hermano y cuando éste se marchó de la ciudad con su pareja, él continuaba yendo. La hermosura del evento. La apreciación. Era algo que su hermano no había comprendido. Lo llevó con la idea de la fiesta y el jolgorio. Él se quedó por el arte.

Cada año que iba, admirar la apreciación de la caída del pétalo del cerezo, era como un mundo de inspiración concreta. Y no solo eso. El verla a ella.

La primera vez fue algo de pasada. Se había alejado del jolgorio montado por los amigos de su hermano y caminó sin rumbo fijo. Ella estaba subida sobre un banco, haciendo virguerías para poder captar algo con la cámara que él no alcanzó a ver.

Le gustó verla enfocarse en ello. En como miraba las fotos sin darles el visto bueno. Mostró su determinación a captar lo que buscaba.

El año siguiente, Takeru se trajo su ordenador. Se sentó bajo uno de los árboles, cerró los ojos y dejó que la inspiración le llegara. Aquel año la vio inclinada sobre el lago, haciendo fotos a un pétalo que flotaba sobre el agua en calma.

El tercer año la vio justo cuando se iba. Ya había oscurecido y la gente empezaba a recoger. Ella esperaba, con la cámara en la mano e intercambiado palabras con una chica. Takeru no quiso irse. Quería ver qué iba a fotografiar.

Cuando la vio, se quedó atónito, maravillado.

Espero a que casi todo el mundo se fuera. Enfocó hacia una rama y tras varios disparos, sonriendo triunfal, se marchó. Takeru se había acercado para ver qué era. Varias flores tardías que solo florecían por la noche y detrás, la luna, enorme y brillante acariciando sus formas.

Y ese cuarto año todavía no la había visto disparar ni una sola vez.

Al contrario de las otras veces, había acudido sola. Solo se sentó en un banco y esperaba, mirando a su alrededor, mordisqueándose el labio inferior y sonriendo hacia algunas personas que veía pasar. Había levantado la mano para asir un pétalo revoltoso y pocas cosas más.

Takeru se había sentado frente a ella nada más verla, con el Word en blanco frente a él, rascándose la mejilla cada vez que intentaba escribir algo.

Él amaba hacerlo. La escritura era más que su pasión. Cuando su hermano lo arrastró hasta esos eventos había publicado su primer libro y el bloqueó llegó de inmediato antes las dudas de poder hacerlo igual de bien.

Desde que la vio, inventarse a una joven tan normal que era hermosa como la protagonista de una saga de libros, fue tan sencillo y natural, que no podía parar de imaginarse una vida.

En su historia, la chica de la cámara era capaz de abrirse camino entre los árboles y llegar a un mundo mágico, diferente. Donde con su cámara era capaz de captar imágenes que para ojos naturales pasaría por desapercibido.

Tras ella, un joven siempre la vigilaba, protegiéndola de los peligros y luchando por captar su amor. Porque así como ella era capaz de ver a través de su cámara cosas maravillosas, su cámara no era capaz de captar el amor de ese joven.

Si lo miraba detalladamente, ese joven era él en la vida real.

Quizás a base de verla durante esos cuatro años, su personaje había tomado forma porque la idealizaba. Y quizás la amara.

—¡Ay, por Dios, Sae! ¡Mira por dónde vas! ¡Cuidado!

Takeru estaba tan en su mundo que no se percató de qué sucedía hasta que la niña cayó, llevándose consigo el peso del ordenador contra el suelo. La madre, pálida completamente, se acercó con intenciones de regañar a su hija.

El joven la detuvo con una mano, ayudando a la pequeña a levantarse.

—¿Estas bien? — cuestionó.

Ella negó.

—Quiero atraparlos antes de que caigan al suelo. Pero mamá no me deja.

El joven escritor comprendió qué eran. Se puso en pie, extendiendo el brazo y atrapó uno de los pétalos. Volvió a agacharse y se lo mostró, sonriente.

—Mira. Hemos capturado uno.

La niña enrojeció y dio un chillido de felicidad, además de un taconeo. La madre suspiró, pero Takeru no le prestó atención. Otra cosa había llamado su interés. Mientras la niña era feliz con su nueva adquisición, la joven de la cámara se había acercado para hacerles una fotografía.

La pequeña y la madre se alejaron y Takeru se fijó completamente en ella.

—Lo siento. No era mi intención interrumpir— se excusó metiéndose los cabellos tras una oreja—. Era una fotografía perfecta.

—No tiene importancia— negó. ¿Cómo decirle que él amaba que hiciera eso?

Ella se mordió el labio y estaba a punto de girarse cuando volvió a insistir.

—En realidad, he hecho más. Desde el momento en que usted alargó la mano. Fue espectacular. No pude apartar mi objetivo de usted.

Él la miró a ojo clínico. Ahora que la tenía más cerca, se daba cuenta de que era cierto. Ella era una chica natural. Normal. Podría ser catalogada como una chiquilla del montón. Pero la pasión con la que hablaba y se expresaba de su arte, era tan grande que brillaba por sí sola. Sus ojos, antojándosele como chocolates, tenían esa luz escondida y su sonrisa, era claramente algo maravilloso que, también se le antojó como algo que no quería que desapareciera.

—Ay, Dios, su ordenador.

Ambos miraron hacia el suelo. El portátil estaba de lado y apagado. Seguramente la batería se había saltado de su rendija correspondiente. Por suerte, no había perdido nada. Porque ahora todo estaba llegándole en ese momento. Y hubiera deseado que estuviera encendido para ponerse a escribir.

Se agachó para recogerlo.

—No se ha perdido nada, tranquila. Todavía no había empezado a escribir.

—¿Es usted escritor?

—Así es— respondió cerrando la tapa y mirándola—. Quizás no muy reconocido.

Ella sonrió con cierta picardía.

—Pruebe a ver.

—Takaishi. Takeru Takaishi.

Extendió su mano, aprovechando el momento para presentarse. Ella frunció el ceño, inquieta.

—No puede ser…

—¿Eh? — exclamó confuso—. Lo es. Puedo enseñarle mi carnet si es necesario.

Ella rió, inquieta. Y fue una risa cantarina, limpia. Vacía de maldad alguna.

—No, no. Perdón. Me expresé mal. Es que, sin tapujos, usted es el autor de mi libro favorito.

Le apretó la mano finalmente. Cálida, pequeña y suave. De dedos perfectos para una cámara de fotos. Siempre había escuchado decir que muchos niños cuando nacían los catalogaban como pianistas. Su propia cuñada dijo eso de su propio hijo. Él pensó que esa chica tenía manos de fotógrafa.

—Soy Hikari Yagami.

—Un placer.

Se hizo a un lado, invitándola a sentarse en el banco con él y le ofreció una cerveza que ella aceptó de buen gusto. Tras que ambos se refrescaran, ella volvió a hablar.

—Su libro. El de las flores del paraíso tras el cristal. Es mi preferido. Me ha costado mucho encontrar en todos estos años uno que fuera capaz de expresar como me siento. Ese lo ha conseguido.

Takeru sintió deseos de reír con todas sus ganas, pero lo evitó y convirtió el gesto en una sonrisa con gruñido. ¿Qué cara pondría si supiera que era ella en quien se inspiraba?

—Es una saga— reflexionó.

Ella asintió.

—Lo sé. Tengo los tres primeros. Estoy deseando que salga el cuarto. Porque…

—Sí, habrá un cuarto.

Cuandito que pudiera ponerse delante de un ordenador, máquina de escribir o simplemente un cuaderno en el que escribir.

Ella sonrió con más ímpetu. Takeru se había prometido a sí mismo no hacer eventos de firma. Le gustaba estar en el anonimato, pero empezaba a pensar que había sido un error. Ver sonrisas emocionadas como las de Hikari, era algo que ni una pantalla de internet podía entregarle.

—¿Y usted? — cuestionó. Señaló con la vista hacia la cámara.

—¿Esto? Es mi propio arte.

—¿Su propio arte?

Aquello le pilló por sorpresa.

—Así es. Usted escribe y plasma lo que ve, lo que siente. Experiencias quizás. Todo eso es como si lo metiera en una botella especial que terminara saliendo en forma de letras. Hace que los demás nos imaginemos mundos inexistentes a simple vista. Ahí entro yo. Soy capaz de hacer mi propio arte. De captar algo que los demás no. Que a simple vista pasan por alto. Cosas que me emocionan. Que hacen que espere hasta el momento idóneo. Muchas veces… puedo hasta llorar.

Escucharla hablar era como estar viendo el amanecer. Emocionante. Especial. Estaba llena de vida. De luz. De experiencia. Y tenía claro lo que quería. Takeru recordó aquel sentimiento japonés que su abuelo le había hecho memorizar tiempo atrás.

—Mono no aware.

Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sonrió, asintiendo.

—¿Conoces ese concepto?

—¿No debería? — inquirió enarcando una ceja.

Ella se llevó las manos a la boca, avergonzada.

—Oh, Dios, lo siento. Es que… usted es rubio y creía que… bueno. Su nombre es japonés, pero pensé que sería extranjero. Me extrañó mucho. Perdón si fui descortés.

Él rió.

—No. Me lo dicen mucho— descartó—. A mi hermano igual. Es cosa de familia. Alguien de mis antepasados se casó con una extranjera. Desde entonces, nuestra familia va heredando tonos rubios y ojos azules.

—Son tonos preciosos. Resaltan y quedan bien con lo que buscaba.

—¿Lo que buscaba?

Ella se levantó. Tiró la lata en una papelera y volvió, rebuscando entre pantalones hasta sacar una tarjeta. Se la extendió.

—La próxima semana. Desde el lunes hasta el viernes. Esta usted invitado.

Y sin permitirle preguntar nada más, desapareció.

Y eso fue extraño. Ella nunca abandonaba el lugar hasta que encontraba lo que quería.

—

.

Hikari se miró las puntas de los dedos. No llevaba las uñas pintadas y las sandalias quedaban terriblemente horribles sin ese detalle. Pero era tan de ella ser así que solo sonrió.

Era viernes. El último día en que la galería permanecería abierta hasta que la siguiente exposición estuviera lista. Todas sus fotografías eran admiradas, criticadas, valoras y expuestas para las visitas.

Amaba ver a los niños interesados. A padres que fruncían el entrecejo. A entendidos que asentían y la buscaban para felicitarla. Ella se mantenía en las sombras. Nadie sabía a quién pertenecían realmente. Pero muchos querían comprarlas.

Ella amaba su arte. Lo exponía para compartirlo más que para vender. Pero su mejor amiga insistía en ello.

—Este es totalmente interesante.

Se detuvo y observó la fotografía.

Una mano a punto de aferrar un pétalo que ondeaba en el viento y el sol acariciaba sus formas. Esos contornos rosados y dorados. El encaje perfecto.

—¿Eso crees?

El hombre junto a ella sonrió.

—Sí. Claramente endulza la libertad antes de que nos apresen.

Ella rió.

—Solo un escritor podía poner un título tan oscuro a una obra tan preciosa.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa. Hikari sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba y el aburrimiento se alejaba. Era lo mismo que había pasado días antes, cuando le conoció. Takeru Takaishi. El misterioso hombre rubio que siempre la observaba. El hombre que parecía estar para que ella captara el momento adecuado después de varios años. EL hombre que se sentaba ahí, a observarla y que nunca escribía nada sobre su Word.

—Creía que no vendrías, sinceramente.

—He estado algo ocupado. No quería venir con las manos vacías.

Miró a su alrededor y captó el hueco oscuro tras dos columnas. Con algo de descaro y una confianza que no le importó, la arrastró hasta el lugar. En lugar de ser dos niños que se escondían para jugar a juegos prohibidos, eran dos adultos con secretos infantiles.

Lo vio rebuscar entre sus ropas y sacar algo rectangular. El libro quedó ante su visión. Una portada preciosa de cerezos en flor y el cabello ondeante de una mujer. Bajo la punta, dos manos enlazadas y por la pulsera, supo reconocer a qué personaje daba la protagonista la mano.

—Imposible— murmuró.

Él asintió.

—Una primera edición del cuarto libro de Flores del paraíso tras el cristal. Únicamente para usted.

Hikari lo tomó entre sus dedos sin creérselo.

—Oh, Dios. ¿Ha escrito usted tan rápido?

Él cogió aire por la nariz, sopesándolo.

—Tres días sin dormir. Un día peleándome con mi editorial y aquí estoy. Quería este ejemplar para usted. No podía desperdiciarlo. ¿No lo quiere?

Ella pegó el libro contra su pecho. El escote de su vestido se tensó sobre sus senos, pero no le importó.

—Ahora sería imposible que me lo quitara de las manos.

Él rio y fue una carcajada tan natural y espléndida, que Hikari deseó poder ser capaz de capturarla con su cámara una vez tras otra.

—¿Aceptaría ir a toma algo conmigo?

La sorpresa fue inminente y él, tan sincero, pero tan adorable, que Hikari no pudo evitar ser un poco traviesa.

—Lo siento, pero ya tengo una cita.

Él se quedó a cuadros, justo como esperaba. Ella mostró una sonrisa pícara y el libro.

—Esta noche, ya tengo un amante de hojas, tintas y portada.

Y con sus molestas sandalias, sus uñas sin pintar y el libro entre las manos, abandonó la galería, con la carcajada más feliz de su vida.

—

.

La siguiente vez que la vio, fue un mes después.

Pese a que el evento de los cerezos ya había terminado, ella estaba ahí, cámara sobre sus piernas, un libro entre sus manos y una cajita de galletitas saladas. Takeru se acercó, para ver con sorpresa, que estaba leyendo el libro que le regalara.

—¿No conseguió leerlo esa noche?

Ella dio un respingo y le miró con sorpresa antes de sonreír.

—En realidad, es la tercera vez que lo estoy leyendo. Como te dije, esa noche, tuve una cita con él. Me lo leí durante toda la noche.

—¿Sin descanso?

Hikari enarcó las cejas.

—¿Acaso usted descansó mientras lo escribía?

Takeru lo sopesó.

—Touché.

Ella le ofreció una galletita y el asiento, pero él lo descartó.

—Prefiero una comida sana.

—Oh. Otra vez será entonces. Pero quizás no tenga galletitas.

La vio coger la cámara justo cuando sonreía. El objetivo le apuntó y el sonido característico del disparador estalló.

—Lo siento. Tenía que hacerlo. Creo que tengo un sentimiento fuerte con su boca.

Takeru se llevó la mano a los labios.

—¿Mi boca?

De nuevo el disparador. Ella le miró con seriedad.

—Y justo ahora con sus manos.

Se las miró sin comprender.

—¿Podría explicármelo?

Ella ladeó la cabeza, pensativa.

—Arte. Mi arte. Su arte. Quizás es complicado.

—¿Por qué no prueba a explicármelo?

Hikari pareció confusa.

—¿Ahora?

—Ahora— confirmó él—. Si es que no tiene otra cita con mi libro, me gustaría invitarla a comer conmigo.

—¿Y su pareja? — cuestionó ella. Pero Takeru no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo de felicidad al verla guardar el paquete de galletas.

—Usted que es tan observadora y parece haberse enamorado de mis manos, debería de haber notado mi falta de anillo.

Ella rió y sacudió la cabeza. Colgó la cámara en su cuello y le miró en espera.

—No. Pero sí tiene la sombra de uno.

Takeru se tocó el anular con el pulgar distraídamente.

—Creo que la comida será muy fructífera— señaló ella.

Él la guió por el lugar indicado.

—

.

Una ensalada más tarde, ella se apoyó sobre los codos para mirarle fijamente. Y dios, adoraba que hiciera eso. Era como abrirse a ella sin necesidad de palabras.

—Lo que comenté antes, de mi arte, su arte. ¿Cree que puedes entenderlo?

—Creo que algo. ¿Puedo? — cuestionó alargando la mano para echarse más agua.

—Adelante.

—Creo que te has referido a que tú arte es la fotografía. Fotografías lo que amas. Lo que ves maravilloso. Y crees que mis manos pueden crear ese arte. ¿Voy equivocado?

—Para nada— canturreó ella.

—Lo que me confunde es mi boca. Soy escritor.

Ella frunció el ceño. Empujó con el dedo el salero y miró como los cristalitos pequeños de sal saltaban sobre la plataforma plateada de su tapón.

—Eso creo que es algo más íntimo de mi arte. ¿Puede esperar hasta que lo aclare conmigo misma?

Aquello le pilló por sorpresa. Como escritor, muchas veces se había visto interesado en información, necesaria o no. Creía que la cultura hacia un buen párrafo interesante y que era bueno educar al lector con detalles de importancia. Quizás por eso era demasiado curioso algunas veces.

Pero con esa mujer había aprendido que las sorpresas podían ser tan interesantes como impredecibles.

—Desde luego.

Ella clavó sus ojos en él y señaló su mano, directamente al anular.

—¿Y esa historia?

Takeru se miró el lugar. De nuevo, su pulgar acaricio algo que ya no estaba ahí, de tempo atrás.

—No es lo que cree. No era un anillo de matrimonio. No he estado casado.

Ambos se echaron hacia atrás para dejar paso a su siguiente plato. Hikari le miró en espera y él continuó, con el aroma a costillas en salsa llenándole la nariz.

—Es de mi cuñada.

Y soltarlo fue como volver a sentir un pinchazo en el estómago.

—Se llama Mimi. La conocí antes que mi hermano durante una de las reuniones con mi editora. Salimos por un tiempo. Pero cuando conoció a mi hermano me dejó por él. El anillo que había en esta mano fue uno que compré con la idea de entregárselo para que fuera mi prometida.

Lo llevé hasta hace dos años atrás. Cuando se casaron. Ahora soy tío y todo.

La chica no dijo nada. Se inclinó para robarle una costilla y él sonrió automáticamente.

—

.

—¿A su casa?

Ella asintió y se puso de puntillas para captar una mariposa que se había puesto sobre la pantalla de su ordenador.

Tres meses después de aquella comida, las reuniones entre ellos fueron tan frecuentes que era extraño el día en que no sucedían. La comodidad hacia su persona era grata y cada vez ansiaba saber más y más de él.

Por supuesto, esa no era una invitación pretenciosa. Y él lo sabía.

—Ha dicho que lleva tres días sin luz. Dudo que para un escritor eso sea cómodo.

—Así es— confirmó él rascándose la barbilla.

Tenía rastros de barba de tres días. Los mismos que llevaba sin luz en su hogar. Le había visto dos días atrás cargando su ordenador en la cafetería en la que habían quedado. Cuando por fin le sacó qué ocurría, era una avería general de su edificio que tardaban en reparar.

—Y según tengo entendido, para un escritor estar sin luz es como para un fotógrafo estar sin vista.

Él rio de esa forma cristalina y adulta que tanto le gustaba. Sí. Hikari había llegado a la conclusión de que le gustaba su risa. Y le había fotografiado muchas veces riendo. Sentía que no se cansaba.

—Pasa muchas horas conmigo. Se le están pegando muchas cosas.

—Algo bueno tiene— sonrió—. Venga. No queda lejos.

La siguió con el ceño fruncido y preocupado. Quizás esto estaba siendo subir un nivel más en su amistad. Un paso necesario. Y ella estaba totalmente dispuesta a darlo.

—Solo no se asuste— pidió antes de abrir la puerta.

Takeru dudó, pero aun así, entró.

Hikari tenía un curioso modo de decorar su casa. Todas las paredes estaban llenas de fotografías. De figuras extrañas de arte. Toda esa casa era como un recoveco de su corazón.

Takeru la siguió en silencio, con los ojos puestos en todas las fotografías. Reconociendo algunas, otras mirándolas con más detenimiento. Hikari sonrió cuando se detuvo en una en especial.

—Es mi hermano mayor. Al igual que el suyo, también está casado. Todavía no soy tía, pero seguro que no tardará. Mi hermano se muere de ganas de ser padre. Aunque siempre dice que no tiene ganas de ser tío— bromeó.

Takaishi la miró por un instante y luego al joven de la fotografía. Hikari sabía que su hermano y ella tenían cosas familiares. Otras no tanto. Así lo había querido la vida. Pero eso no quitaba que amara a su hermano con la misma locura que este la amaba a ella.

—Venga por aquí— invitó.

Le abrió paso hasta el salón que al igual que el resto de la casa, era un lugar infectado de ella. Muebles confusos e increíblemente cómodos. Sin televisión. Con un ordenador sobre la mesita de café y cojines por todos lados. Sobre un mueble, cámaras, lentes, correas… toda su pasión.

—Póngase cómodo. ¿Quiere algo de beber?

Él empezó a dejar las cosas. Buscó un enchufe y encendió el portátil.

—Café sería genial.

Ella sonrió y tras asentir, caminó de puntillas hacia la cocina.

—

.

Takeru llevaba ya trece páginas de su nueva novela escritas cuando Hikari bostezó. Sin darse cuenta, con la comodidad, el tiempo se le vino encima. La observó de reojo mientras fingía mirar la pantalla y decidir qué escribir.

Estaba sentada en la mesa, con la cámara entre las manos y pasando los datos a un portátil. Se daba toques en los hombros para destensarlos y miraba con pena su café. Takeru hacía tiempo que también se había bebido el suyo. Para ser más exactos, el tercero.

Miró el reloj en la parte baja de la pantalla y decidió que ya había chupado suficiente luz y caridad.

—¿Qué tal si cenamos?

Aquello le pilló por sorpresa.

—¿Eh?

Ella rio.

—Cenar. Es la hora perfecta para ello.

Takeru dudó.

—Pensaba que ya era hora de ir yéndome.

—Pero, sin luz no te funcionará el microondas— objetó ella pensativa.

—La hornilla es de gas.

Vio como las mejillas femeninas se teñían de rojo. Un precioso carmín. Hikari se puso en pie y con las manos en las caderas, miró al techo.

—Vale. Lo confieso. Solo sé cocinar en microondas.

Takeru estalló en carcajadas. Bajó la tapa del ordenador y se puso en pie. Imitó su postura, disfrutando en sacarle una cabeza.

—Vale. Haré la cena.

Ella rio esta vez y empujándola por la espalda, lo guió hasta la cocina.

—Creo que sería bueno ir tuteándonos.

Estaba pelando una patata cuando ella sacó la conversación. Takeru lo había pensado tiempo atrás. Esa sensación tan suave y relajante de estar con ella era casi como querer más cada vez.

—No me parece mala idea.

—¿En serio? — La vio dar un brinco sobre los pies descalzos y asintió—. Menos mal. Creía que iba a ir con la garrota y seguir hablándote de usted.

Él sacudió la cabeza y le gustó la idea de estar con ella con la garrota. Con las arrugas y hasta con el tacataca si era necesario. Porque eso se sentía correcto. Era correcto.

—¿No hubo nadie en tu vida antes?

Ella detuvo el tenedor y con la boca abierta, enarcó las cejas.

—Mi pasión por la fotografía no es entendida por todo el mundo. Puedes imaginarte que todo fueron desastres. El que no quería cama, quería que dejara mi trabajo pensando que simplemente era una pasión extra. Algo que hacía mientras buscaba mi lugar.

—Conozco esa historia— remugó—. ¿Escribir? Eso no te da de comer. Olvídalo.

Ella se animó.

—¿Fotografía? No, no, no. Tú eres muy inteligente como para tener tu cara siempre detrás de una cámara. ¿O es que planeas fotografiar a modelos?

Ambos suspiraron a la vez.

—¿Por qué creerán que la fotografía solo es para personas? ¡El mundo tiene tantas cosas para marcar por siempre! — enfatizó.

Takeru pudo atisbar un deje de tristeza en su voz. Pero con todo y así, no preguntó. Quizás solo fuera su imaginación.

—

.

—¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte? Podrías afeitarte si lo deseas.

Takeru negó asegurándose de llevar todas sus cosas. Estaba en la puerta y lo que menos quería era abusar de su cordialidad más tiempo.

—Ya me afeitaré.

Se pasó una mano por la barbilla, notando los pinchazos contra sus yemas. Ella se puso de puntillas y le imitó, riendo.

—Pinchas.

—Lo sé— bromeó él.

Y deseó extrañamente enterrar su barbilla en su cuello. Que su nariz rozara sus cabellos.

Pero se echó atrás.

—Hasta mañana.

Hikari le saludó con la mano y él deseo que lo hiciera con su boca.

—

.

Dos meses después, ambos se encontraban el supermercado. No era una cita planeada. Es más, tras aquella vez que se quedó en su casa, era ya casi frecuente hacerlo. Incluso cuando la luz estuvo finalmente arreglada, invitarla a ver películas era algo que más disfrutaba.

Su amistad crecía cada vez más rápido y a ese ritmo, podía decir que sabía más de ella que de su propio personaje. Y le gustaba mucho. Muchísimo.

—¿De compras? — cuestionó al verla cargar con una cesta.

Solo llevaba fideos, soja y un poco de carne.

—Sí. Se me hizo tarde en el médico y no me da tiempo a hacerme nada más.

Takeru metió la mano dentro de la cesta y le mostró el paquete de fideos.

—Has comprado fideos para sopa. Para este plato necesitas de los largos. Anda. Deja que haga de comer yo.

Ella sonrió como siempre y le abrió paso.

—¿Has tenido suerte con tu editorial? Muero por leer ese quinto libro que no me dejas leer.

—Sinceramente, no. Quieren un final ya. Todavía no lo tengo. Lo había idealizado y ahora no es el final correcto. Les cuesta entender que mi amor por lo que hago va más allá de complacer a la empresa.

La joven rodó los ojos y enredó el brazo en uno de los de él.

—Algún día alguien apreciará lo que hacemos de una forma increíble. Tú serás recordado como Shakespeare y yo como Hikari, luz de la fotografía.

—¿Por qué solo yo llevo el nombre de un muerto? No es justo.

Ella rio con ganas. Él torció el gesto, luchando con las ganas de reírse.

—

.

Hikari estaba sentada en el sofá, enrollada en una manta y con una taza de té entre las manos después de comer. Takeru se sentó a su lado tras recoger las cosas y presionó el play en el ordenador de la película que habían quedado para ver. En casa de Hikari era así como sucedían, por eso ella solía preferir su casa, con la tele grande y las palomitas.

Ver una película juntos siempre era terminar hablando del arte cinematográfico y lo que había detrás.

—¿Recuerdas aquel extraño sentimiento hacia tus labios?

Takeru se detuvo con las dos tazas de té en las manos. Iba rumbo a la cocina para limpiarlas cuando esa pregunta lo detuvo. La miró con énfasis.

—Lo recuerdo.

Ella le devolvió la mirada.

—¿Y si te dijera que era porque quería besarte? Lo estuve pensando el otro día, cuando te acaricié la barba. Quise besarte en ese momento. En el otro también. Dos veces. En realidad más veces. Pero me dediqué a fotografiarlas para guardar ese sentimiento.

Takeru tuvo un único movimiento. Acercarse a ella, inclinarse y besarla. No de esos besos de película. No. De esos en que con simplemente pegar tus labios sientes chispas y escalofríos.

Ella le puso las manos en las mejillas y rio.

—Me estás tirando gotitas de té encima, Takeru.

Él miró las tazas ligeramente ido. Hasta que reaccionó y las apartó. Hikari realmente tenía un ataque de risa, porque no podía parar de hacerlo. Y a él le gustó. Y quiso besar su risa. También describirla.

Se inclinó nuevamente y pegó sus labios a su boca. Ella rio entre sus brazos, le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y las tazas no se fregaron hasta el día siguiente. Nadie iba a necesitarlas.

—

.

—¿Realmente no te cansas de verme hacer fotos?

Takeru estaba sentado en el mismo banco en el que se conocieron. Con las mejillas enrojecidas por el calor y con una botella de agua a su lado.

—No.

Ella estaba subida en el árbol, con la cámara en las manos y satisfechas con su trabajo.

—Más bien me pregunto si voy a tener fuerza para bajarte sin que te rompas un brazo.

Hikari rio con ganas y le observó con detalle. Takeru era grande. Le sacaba una cabeza y podía perfectamente con ella. Pero a veces era algo exagerado y un poco remolón en algunas cosas.

—Tienes brazos de escritor.

—Exactamente— corroboró.

Se levantó y llegó hasta el árbol. Extendió las manos y los brazos.

—Ven.

Y ella se dejó caer con cuidado, sujetándose de sus brazos, besando su nariz y labios.

—¿Has terminado ya el final? — cuestionó sentándose bajo la sombra y aceptando la cerveza que le daba.

Él negó.

—Todavía es pronto.

—Eso es cruel para tus lectores. Como tú lectora personal, quiero morderte.

Él sonrió y por la forma en que arqueó las cejas, estaba dispuesto a dejarse hacer. Hikari le empujó, avergonzada, pero con la risa en su garganta.

—Le daré forma. Aunque me lleve mil años.

—Nadie vive tanto. Lo sabes.

—Ahí te equivocas, Hikari. — Rodeó sus hombros con un brazo y besó su frente—. Las letras escritas pueden durar durante años. Muchos. Millones. Ese arte es infinito. Mi arte es infinito.

Hikari cogió la cámara, los enfocó y apretó el botón.

—Gracias a la era digital, el mío también.

—¿Cuándo es tu próxima exposición? — cuestionó.

Hikari le miró por un instante, parpadeó y luego rebuscó su libreta.

—El domingo que viene. Miyako me lo ha repetido hasta la saciedad y no lo recuerdo.

Cerró la libreta y se volvió para mirarle. Takeru hacia cuentas mentalmente. Miraba al frente mientras sus ojos brillaban y entraban en resalte con la naturaleza. Como si siempre hubiera sido así.

Hikari levantó la cámara y le fotografió. Él la miró con sorpresa y ella le besó los labios.

—Vamos a tu casa, Takeru.

—

.

Hikari estaba desnuda sobre sus sábanas y él se sentía confuso. No la confusión de un primerizo, porque no lo era. Tampoco la de un torpe, aunque se sintiera. Estaba confuso porque era hermosa. Siempre era hermosa.

Todo avanzaba lentamente. Siempre y que ella cediera. Siempre que ella se lo permitiera. Él quería todo. Ansiaba todo. Necesitaba más.

Se quitó los pantalones y al ropa interior y avanzó hasta estar encima de ella. Sin empuje adolescente. Sin necesidad primeriza. Solo quería sentir su piel. Se giró hasta quedar ambos de costados. Sus pechos pegándose a su torso. Sus bocas enlazadas en el habla del beso.

La pierna de ella sobre las suyas. La suya entre las de ella.

—Soy tan imperfecta. Tengo estrías. Tengo…

—Me gusta lo imperfecto— cortó él cubriendo con sus labios sus palabras—. Lo sé desde que te vi.

Y pese a que otra mujer se habría sentido ofendida, ella le entendía. Enrojeció y acarició sus cabellos con ternura. Él bajó la cabeza y presionó su mejilla sobre un seno. Pude ver sus estrías y supo que las amaba. Pudo ver sus pezones, reaccionando a sus caricias, a su aliento y supo que era suyo. Lo apresó entre sus labios y su lengua lo reverencio como debía.

Sintió las uñas clavársele en la espalda, su nombre pugnar en sus labios. Y quiso más. Bajó por su vientre, besó su ombligo y trazó la forma blanca de sus marcas del tiempo con su lengua y besos. Ella se ruborizó y las lágrimas se escaparon. Él alargó una mano para arrebatarle una y deseo que el ser humano hubiera creado un lugar donde poder guardarla para siempre.

—Espera…— suplicó ella.

—No. A menos que realmente quieras.

Ella negó y descendió más. Pasó su nariz por encima de su monte, se enredó en sus rizos y abrió sus piernas.

—Es feo.

—Para una mujer hetero debe serlo— dedujo. Para él era jodidamente hermoso.

Se inclinó y su boca recordó qué debía hacer. Su cuerpo estalló en calor mientras en su boca esa mujer se derretía. Mientras su lengua buscaba lugares profundos hasta sentirla estallar contra él.

Su nombre expulsado de sus labios, retorciéndose entre sus sábanas.

Subió hasta su barbilla, mordisqueó su garganta y la sintió moverse por sus caderas hasta aferrarse a su sexo, explorarle sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

Se inclinó, lamiendo sus labios, sus dientes, su lengua. Chupó.

Ella se inclinó, presionó sobre contra su carne, le marcó y rio cuando al girarse su pie quedó encajado entre las sábanas. Él la ayudó a liberarse, entre risas cómplices.

Dio con la mesita de noche y maldijo entre dientes.

—Mierda… creo que no tengo…

—No necesitas.

Él dudó. Ella sonrió.

—No lo necesitas, en serio. Quiero hacer arte contigo.

Sintió su pecho hincharse, emocionarse su corazón. Sabía que ella era la mujer perfecta dentro de su imperfección. Una forma de arte especial. La apreciación de su amor. Ella amaba la fotografía. Él amaba la escritura. Y la amaba a ella.

Se recostó contra ella, la empujó contra sí, gruñó contra su oreja y ella siseó. La miró con sorpresa, en su quietud, en sus lágrimas vertidas.

—Tu…

—Te dije que tuve pretendientes. Hombres. No que no fuera virgen. ¿Por qué crees que me dejaron los que buscaban sexo?

Takeru maldijo entre dientes, estrechándola entre sus brazos. Las lágrimas resbalaron por sus ojos antes que tuviera tiempo de controlarlas. Hikari le tocó le tocó las mejillas y besó las lágrimas que alcanzó. Un suspiro enronquecido escapó de su boca.

—No olvides donde estás.

Él rio entre lágrimas. Ella le correspondió.

—Gracias. Por hacerme el amor.

Él negó.

—Gracias por dejarme hacerte el amor.

—

.

Las carcajadas llenaban la estancia y aquello era perfecto. Aunque fuera estuviera diluviando. No importaba. Ellos tenían sus cuerpos, una pizza que habían pedido y la cámara de Hikari con ellos.

Hikari intentaba por todos los medios que él le devolviera su trozo de pizza. Desnuda, con sus cuerpos rozándose. Él se lo devolvió cuando no pudo contenerse más, besándole los labios. Ella aferró la cámara y volvió a hacerle una fotografía.

—Haces muchas fotos mías.

—Tengo mis motivos.

—¿Tu arte? — cuestionó mordisqueándole un dedo lleno de salsa de tomate.

—Algo que quiere arrebatármelo.

Takeru la miró con seriedad. Ella le correspondió.

Fue entonces cuando el mal de Hikari dejó de ser de ella para ser de ambos.

—Tengo principio de Alzheimer.

—

.

Takeru dejó la agenda a los pies de la cama mientras ella miraba con el ceño fruncido el álbum de fotografías en sus manos. Las marcas en la agenda eran cada vez más notorias. De páginas enteras. Los datos más frecuentes, tachados erróneamente. Pero esa agenda era antigua. Demasiado.

La última que Hikari trató como suya.

Nueve años de enfermedad hacían meya en ella. Nueve. Los médicos solo le dieron diez años de vida. Takeru se negaba a creer que fuera verdad. Encontrar el amor de tu vida, compartir los mismos gustos, satisfacerse mentalmente, para finalmente, ver como su vida se escurría ante sus ojos.

Las veces que Hikari olvidaba las cosas empezaron a ser frecuentes. La agresividad duró un tiempo cuando empezó a olvidar quién era él. El día de su boca se olvidó de asistir. Ni siquiera sabía quién era la persona que se casaba. Olvidó a su hermano y este fue incapaz de enseñarle a su hijo por miedo a la violencia.

Sus funciones biológicas empezaban a fallar cada vez más. Ingresarla fue lo último que quería hacer hasta que no tuvo más remedio.

Había momentos escasos de lucidez. Como en ese momento. En los que ella sonreía como siempre, le acaricia y le besaba con el mismo amor que su primera vez.

También se detenía en mirar las fotografías de álbumes que ella misma había preparado para ese día.

—Takeru.

El susodicho volvió en sí, mirándola. Más delgada. Más imperfecta. Más enamorado de ella que nunca.

—Quiero descansar.

Él cogió el álbum y lo puso sobre el sillón, ayudándola a recostarse. Estaba fría. Helada. Le sonrió con ternura y acarició su mejilla.

—¿Sabes? Deberías de escribir algo de mí. Algo que tenga un final diferente. Siempre me han gustado tus historias. Es triste que no terminaras tu cuarto libro.

Takeru cogió aire, sonrió y le besó las manos.

—Te equivocas, Hikari. Yo siempre escribí de ti. Desde la primera vez que te vi, con tu cámara en las manos, haciendo fotografías a todo lo hermoso de esta vida. Tú eras la protagonista de mi historia. Tú.

Su sonrisa no se borró. Su voz fue cada vez más pastosa.

—Takeru… termina ese libro por mí. Dale un final digno. Un final… feliz.

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo como la vida escapaba de su cuerpo. Las lágrimas en sus parpados.

El alma partida en mil pedazos.

—

.

 _Flores del paraíso tras el cristal_ tuvo un existo increíble. Convirtiéndose en un best seller. Por primera vez en toda su carrera como escritor, el autor asistió a una convención.

Las cenizas de Hikari Takaishi fueron arrojadas al viento en su parque favorito de cerezos, justo cuando estos florecieron. En Japón se puede ver una galería de sus creaciones más importante. Su fotografía más importante y famosa tiene como título _La libertad antes de que nos apresen_.

º **FIN** º

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

Lo siento. No era mi intención hacerlo triste, pero... pero... jo. Mi segundo Takari, yey. Espero haber logrado lo que querías, HC QnQ.

Chia S.R

 **02 de febrero del 2016.**


End file.
